


Sparkles aka Andy's fall

by barbiedoll



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Boys In Love, Chemistry, Cute, Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly inspired by the cute glitter war on the comic con panel yesterday.  And Andy'sparkly beard.</p>
<p> If you need to reach me currently I'm hiding in corner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles aka Andy's fall

All he could see is Norman’s velvety blue eyes twinkling with excitement above him. He inhaled the fragrance of his skin; sharp and sweet laced with that unique scent that was Him.  
Norman’s hot breath of faint smoke and mint touched his ear :  
“you'll get it after...sparkles “  
The raspy chuckle aroused Andy instantly.  
As Norman got off him and pulled him up by his hand Andy realized they weren't alone… Jesus, a whole convention center full of fans were collectively holding their breath at the unfolding scene.  
He tried to get back to normal mode but one look at Norman’s lopsided grin and his warm brown locks tumbling around his handsome face, he wanted to lean over and kiss the man. His man. 

“later” a strong hand squeezed his knee. ..”later”


End file.
